


The Frozen Heart That Melted

by Natas_WangXian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natas_WangXian/pseuds/Natas_WangXian
Summary: This story takes place after The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies and throughout Lord of the Rings. Thranduil's heart is aching for new love. Follow him as he finds it in the most unlikely person in Middle Earth.I do not own any characters made by JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson, or the production companies. All other characters, non Hobbit and LOTR storylines are my own.©Natascha van Gaal 2015





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:  
> Lee Pace as Thranduil  
> Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel  
> Orlando Bloom as Legolas  
> Ian McKellen as Gandalf  
> Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins

The battle of the Five Armies was over. I searched anxiously among the fallen to find my son. I was hoping nothing happened to him. When I saw him standing in an opening, I sighed with relieve. As my son Legolas walked towards me, I knew he would not come home with me. Too much had happened. He defied my orders, I must stay firm, but I couldn't. I stood before him: " _Your mother loved you, more than life_ ", I said. He looked me in the eyes, in which I saw the sadness. " _I wanted you to know that_ ", I continued, " _I'm sorry you never knew her._ " " _So am I_ ", he said, " _but it doesn't change anything_."  
We stared at each other uncomfortably.

I took a deep breath and said, looking at him: " _You'll need to ride north. Seek the ranger of the Dúnadain. He's called Strider. He will be of great importance to this world. He'll be in need of help. Yours._ " Legolas said nothing, but nodded.  
I turned around to see Tauriel bending over this dwarf, crying her eyes out. Something happened to me then. I felt something. My own sorrow came back to me as I said to her: " _You really loved him_." She looked at me, tears streaming down her face, and said: " _If this is love?? I don't want it. Why does it hurt so much?_ " I turned away, while she cried. I understood that she really loved him.

  
I walked over to Legolas. I was searching for words, but did found none. As he took his bow and strapped it onto his back, he stepped towards me and gave me a hug. I was dumbfounded, for here I thought he hated me, but he did not. I hugged him back, stiffly, not knowing how to return the love. For I have lost that a long time ago. Legolas let go and turned around. He mounted his horse and rode north.  
  
I stood there for a long time. With my keen eyesight, I saw my son turn around on his horse one more time and then disappeared beyond the mountains.  
I then walked down; I put on my mask and was the arrogant Elvenking once more.  
Since my elk had died in battle, I was given a horse by one of my own people. I bade everyone farewell and accompanied by Gandalf and Bilbo, drove of to my home, to Mirkwood.


	2. Thoughts

While Bilbo and Gandalf were discussing the battle. How brave he was for taking the Arkenstone, but I paid little attention to what they were saying.

I was deep in thought. Thinking about how I almost lost my son in this battle. Thankfully I didn't. But by me being so cold all these years, I might have lost him for good. How can I ever mend this relationship. Will it ever be amendable? I was asking myself this.

Gandalf disturbed my thoughts: " _Lord Thranduil, what did you think of the action of Bilbo?_ " I looked a little dazed. " _What was that?_ ", I asked. " _Whether it was a good idea of Bilbo to give you the Arkenstone for negotiations?_ " " _Oh, eh, yes, that was quite a risk you took there, but a good risk_ ", I said. Gandalf looked at me curious. I acted like I didn't notice it and smiled.

" _Will you accompany me to my halls and take a rest?_ ", I asked. " _Very kind of you to ask, but we must be going on_ ", said Gandalf. Bilbo answered: " _I would love to wander around in Mirkwood, but I also want to see my home again_." He gave me then a beautiful necklace, which brought me back to the memory of my late wife. I thanked him for it: " _You will be known as Elf-friend from now on_."

After saying our goodbyes and farewells, our ways parted and I was left alone with my thoughts.

Riding on I came to a place that filled me with a memory long forgotten. The little creek reminded me of a day long ago. The day I met my wife. Dismounting my horse, I saw it all so vividly in my mind. 

_'I was riding with my elk in these parts of Middle Earth, when I saw this young blonde elven maiden. She saw me riding and she waved me to a halt. "This is something I have never seen in my life, an elf riding an elk", she said smiling the brightest smile I have ever seen. She didn't know who I was of course, but at the moment I didn't care. "Where are you from milady", I asked her curiously. "I am from Rivendell, on my way to Lorién, to visit my brother Noruidor. He serves for the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. And you are?" "I am Thranduil, son of Oropher of Greenwood the Great." After I said my name, she immediately dropped into a curtsy: "My deepest apologies my Lord, I did not know." "Please, stand milady", I said climbing of my elk and took her hand, "you don't have to drop to your knees for me. What is your name?" "I'm named Norgaladeth, my Lord", she blushed.'_

I sighed thinking back of Norgaladeth. She was a beauty to behold. Long flowing blond hair, something very rare for a Rivendell elf. But there she was, smiling radiantly upon me. That day we walked a while along the creek and I fell in love with her.

I mounted my horse again and rode on. Kicking him into a gallop, the wind flowing in my face, I felt the tears streaming down my face.

All these long years I was bitter. Never showing my feelings. Even Tauriel had accused me for having no heart.

The borders of Mirkwood came into focus. I quickly wiped the tears of my face. As I entered the gates of my home, my stableman came hurrying towards me to take the reins of my horse. I dismounted, petted the horse's neck and said to the stableman: " _Give the horse a good meal, he earned it. Then wash him down and give him a nice warm stable_ ". The man nodded and turned around. I called to him: " _Thank you_." The man looked flabbergasted, then smiled. 

I walked silently and deep in thought to my quarters. The maidens already got my bath ready. They hurried out of my room. I wondered: " _Am I really this harsh, that my own maidens are afraid of me??_ "

Once lying in my tub I heard again the hard words of Tauriel 'You do not have a heart' and also those hard words of my own son 'You have to kill me first if you want to kill her'

That night I laid awake in my bed, trying to figure out what to do. How can you show a heart, when your heart has been broken?. How do you heal a soul, which is searching for the other half? These thoughts were floating through my mind.

Maybe Gandalf was right. Maybe it is time to let it go.

But am I able to do that?

The only one who could answer that question was me.

I fell into an a deep sleep. Dreaming.

To be continued


End file.
